ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank (ラチェット&クランク) is TV Anime based on the video game series. Ratchet & Clank are back in an all new adventure on japanese television. In North América: Ratchet & Clank in anime will licensed by Funimation with the english dub cast (Funimation/Bang Zoom!). Plot Ratchet and Clank Characters Main Characters *Ratchet: The main protagonists *Clank/Secret Agent Clank: The deuteragonist *Captain Qwark: The tritagonists *Talwyn Apogee *Cronk and Zephyr *Aphelion Supporting Characters *Big Al *Skidd McMarx *Helga *Skrunch *Mr. Zurkon *Kip Darling *Pepper Fairbanks *Darla Gratch *The Plumber *Angela Cross *Slim Cognito *Sigmund *Zoni *HelpDesk Girl *The Smuggler *Skidd's Agent *President Phyronix *Sasha Phyronix *Gadgetron CEO *Hoverboard Girl *Galactic Rangers (Robot) *Mr. Fizzwidget *Ms. Cute Anastasia Bot *Old Smolgian *Bike One and Bike Two *Hypnomatic head 1 and 2 *Robot Lieutenant *Shady Salesman *Bob *Edwina *Luna *Skyboarder *Eugene *Vernon *Help Matron *Billy *Large Robot *The Mathematician *Employee (in Ratchet and Clank 2) *Inventor (in Ratchet and Clank 2) *New Ager *Lucy *The Commando *Robot Factory *Slugha *Hydro Girl *Clank's security backup *Bleep *Bloop *Blip *Taxi Driver *The Technomites *Joe *Green & Merc *Juanita Alvaro *Dallas Wanamaker *Captain Starshield *Kaden (Cameo) *Alister Azimuth *Cora *Brax *Elaris *Zed *Grimroth Razz *Felton Razz *Gadgetron Vendor *Ollie *Director (in Ratchet and Clank 3) Villains *Président Drek *Dr. Nefarious *Lawrence *Thug Leader *Otto Destruct *Victor Von Ion *Gourtney Gears *Gleeman Vox *Maximillian *Klunk Voice Cast Japanese: English: FUNimation Entertainment premiered a sneak peak of its English dub of the Ratchet & Clank (Anime) at Anime Expo on Saturday,and announced the cast. James Arnold Taylor and David Kaye reprise their roles as Ratchet and Clank from the Video game. With English Dub cast from Bang Zoom! ADR director, producer, ADR script writer for Ratchet & Clank (Anime) and voice actor for Narrator and Announcer will the Voice Director is Mike McFarland (Great Voice Director) *James Arnold Taylor : Ratchet (reprised) *David Kaye : Clank, Klunk (reprised) *Ian Sinclair : Captain Qwark (Instead of Jim Ward) *Kirk Thornton : Président "Chairman" Drek *Mike McFarland : Dr. Nefarious *Sonny Strait : Big Al *Lex Lang : Skidd McMarx *Linda Young : Helga *Kyle Hebert : The Plumber *Morgan Garrett : Angela Cross *Beau Billingslea : Victor Von Ion *Doug Erholtz : Lawrence *Christopher Bevins : Skidd's Agent *Patrick Seitz : Slim Cognito *Troy Baker : Mr. Zurkon *Keith Silverstein : Kip Darling *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn : Pepper Fairbanks *Christopher Corey Smith : Cronk *Michael Sinterniklaas : Zephyr *Justin Cook : Sigmund *Micah Solusod : Zoni *Whitney Rodgers : Darla Gratch *Megan Shipman : HelpDesk Girl *Matthew Mercer : The Smuggler *Tara Platt : Sasha Phyronix *Kent Williams : Président Phyronix *Kaiji Tang : Gadgetron GEO *Ray Chase : The Commando, Shady Salesman *R. Bruce Elliott : Mr. Fizzwidget *Michelle Rojas : Ms. Cute Anastasia Bot *Wendee Lee : Hoverboard Girl, Helen *Leah Clark : Edwina *Bryn Apprill : Luna *Eric Vale : Skyboader *Yuri Lowenthal : Billy *Johnny Yong Bosch : Employee *Jamieson Price : Bike One, Gary *Peter Lurie : Bike Two *Steve Blum : Thug Leader *Chris Rager : The Mathematician *Mark Stoddard : New Ager *Tony Oliver : Hypnomatic head 1 *Derek Stephen Prince : Hypnomatic head 2 *Christopher Ayres : Otto Destruct *Greg Ayres : Eugene *Brian Beacock : Vernon *Christine Marie Cabanos : Lucy *Jonathan Fahn : Maximillian *Colleen Clinkenbeard : Help Matron *Cherami Leigh : Juanita Alvaro *Crispin Freeman : Dallas Wanamaker *David Vincent : Captain Starshield *Dave Wittenberg : Robot Trooper, Taxi Driver *Kyle Phillips : Green *Aaron Dismuke : Merc *Paul St. Peter : Shellshock *Richard Epcar : Reactor *Vic Mignogna : Ace Hardlight *Neil Kaplan : The Technomites *Sean Schemmel : Large Robot, Director *Jerry Jewell : Clank's security backup *Caitlin Glass : Hydro Girl *Kate Higgins : Gourtney Gears *Mike Pollock : Gleeman Vox *Monica Rial : Slugha *John Swasey : Robot Head *Michael Sorich : Old Smolgian, Joe *J. Michael Tatum : Alister Azimuth *Brina Palencia : Talwyn Apogee *Dee Bradley Baker: *Lindsay Seidel : Aphelion *Stephanie Sheh : *Spike Spencer : *Josh Grelle : *Travis Willingham : Grimroth Razz, Gadgetron Vendor *Sam Riegel : Zed *Bryce Papenbrook : Ollie Weapons and Gadgets Locations and Planets Episodes Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Anime based on video games Category:FUNimation Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Anime version Category:Anime Category:TV-PG-V